


Kris in the 1979 AU

by MissEighties



Series: Kris in the 1979 AU [1]
Category: David Sylvian - Fandom, Japan (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEighties/pseuds/MissEighties
Summary: The Seventies AU (1979):You are “Kris”, a new backup singer for Japan the band during the few months before the Quiet Life Tour started. David picked you out all of a sudden in response to a letter you sent. You never asked to sing with the band, but you only sent that letter to express your love for the band and for singing. The events that happened after that were all quite fast-paced to you, but they were the best times of your life, and you now look back on those times with a smile. Memories tangible, and the moments you shared with Japan and Sylvian were ones you wouldn’t forget, and still remember vividly, even today.





	

David Sylvian stood next to me in front of the brightly lit mirrors, lit by small round lights that gave off a soft, yellow-white glow to our faces, perfect for makeup. In this dressing room, it was basically set up as a makeup room, since I was a woman and he was, well, Sylvian. So, we took precautions and used different rooms. Why? I don’t know. Well, I mean, it’s not as if we’d be caught doing anything... scandalous, at least I don’t think so. David didn’t seem like the type to want to cause trouble for himself or others. But, at any rate, it was an enjoyable experience.

We’d been working on our mascara for quite a long time. I kept messing up, and every time I would mess up, I’d make a loud grunt of frustration which would make David jump a mile and be forced to start over. One time, I looked over to David’s reflection in his mirror and saw a thick black trail of mascara liquid, brushed accidentally onto his eyelid and a small portion of his forehead. I laughed a bit but I knew I wouldn’t be welcome in that room anymore if I’d found it too funny. I think he would have thought I was insulting him, but, no. I’d never insult such a good and talented man as him!

Well, the struggle didn’t last too long. Overall, we’d only had to restart twice. Then, it was time for the lipstick. That was both of our favorite parts. We both had the same shade of lipstick usually, which got confusing. So, we decided to just share one but clean it each time; we’d save the other lipstick for when the one we currently shared ran out. One thing that was probably the most enjoyable part of the experience was that sometimes, David would put mine on and I’d put his on. I suppose it was because we got tired of staring at our own reflections in the mirrors.

So, I’d get to look into David’s eyes, and he into mine. It was almost romantic, but I knew it wouldn’t have been a good idea to “lose my balance” and end up “accidentally” smooching David. (Although, I’d thought about it often. It’s possible, one had to admit... Those chairs we sat in were kind of wobbly.) Well, once we were done with the lipstick, usually I was finished with my makeup. He didn’t want me to leave, though. So, all I did was move over to the little sofa off to the side of the room a bit. It was in a sort of nook, one could say. But anyway, I was just content in knowing that David didn’t want me to leave.

David came over to the sofa to tell me he was finished with his blush, etc., and he sat for a moment and asked me how I got into performing for an audience. I had to pause a moment to decide how to say it had really been him and Japan among others. But I didn’t want to sound like a kiss-up. So I took a deep breath and said, “Well. Ah... well, first I discovered David Bowie about at the start of middle school. Erm, then my friend since then, Alan, saw me listening to my vinyl of Ziggy Stardust and said I should check out Japan and their first album. So, that’s pretty much how it all started. Now I’m graduated and I still talk with Alan about our music interests. So, it’s been a pretty good life here in Tokyo,” I said, laughing, a bit awkwardly. I hoped the joke stuck.

It did. Sylvian cracked a smile at me. “Good one, dear... I like you,” he said, leaning his elbow on the sofa’s arm, and placing his hand on the side of his face. I raised my eyebrows, wondering just what that meant, when he said he liked me. ‘My friends like me, but David Sylvian likes me! Me! Like, how? Platonically? Romantically? Oh my gosh.’ I had to stop thinking about it, because David noticed me blushing and sort of smirked. “Well, then. Should we get out there?” he asked smoothly.

“Oh, ah. Yep!” I said and got up and walked toward the door to the hallway. “I still can’t believe this is really happening.” This whole thing was sort of a surprise to me. I had written to David Sylvian ─ I will explain later how that was possible... It had something to do with Alan, of course, but anyway ─ and he wrote me back. I’d told him how I’d been in choir all my four years in school and had been singing all throughout my life. I’d also stated how I taught myself how to read music fairly recently. I wasn’t hoping for anything, nor did I ask for anything. I only wanted to express my gratitude towards David’s and the band’s connection to fans. I’d heard that they’d established the fan club and I joined as soon as I could. It’s been a cool club to be in!

But, mainly, my surprise came in that in his response letter, which he’d handwritten, had said that he’d like to meet me. Not only did it say that, but also, that he’d like to consider me as a guest singer, or a backup singer. I was floored. I literally felt my legs go weak I was so excited. I thought, “Wow, could this day get any better?” As if there was an answer to my question, right then, my eyes scanned down to the last line. In P.S., David had said, “I’m anxious to meet you. You seem unlike the other fans. You seem... sincere, I don’t know.” He’d signed it, too, of course.

What an amazing experience this all was. I honestly thought that celebrities like David wouldn’t consider even opening fan mail, I mean, when there was so much already. I walked mindlessly forward and David had to walk faster to catch up to me, tapping my shoulder and asking me why I was moving so fast. I said, “Well, I guess I’m just really excited to be able to do this. It’s all of your doing, David. And so, I thank you,” I said just so in awe still that I could even look at the real person and talk to him.

“Well, that’s not entirely true, you know. You’re the one that started this whole turn of events with that amazing letter of yours.” He smiled at me, while I still was looking back. I’d slowed down, though trying my best to only stay a few feet in front of Sylvian. “You’re amazing. You’re so talented for such a young thing. And so tall! How tall are you, anyway?” He asked, getting up next to me. He was only a few inches shorter than me, but I was wearing heeled shoes, making me even taller than I already was.

“I’m five foot-ten, actually. Ha... why?” I asked him. I was a bit taken aback by the question, because no one really ever asked me how tall I was other than some of my friends. “Is it the heels? Do they make me too tall?” I started to hop to one foot to take off my shoes but David’s hand went to my shoulder again, also to steady me.

“Oh, no! It’s not that at all. But wait, if your shoes are that tall, what, maybe two, two and a half inches... anyway, gosh you must be six foot by now.” He started to laugh after he said that. He tried to walk taller next to me, but he was only about five foot-eight inches tall. But he sure looked adorable trying. I wanted to laugh so badly but I held back. And besides, it was almost time for the show to start. I had to be composed.

“I guess so. Haha.” I said and managed a small chuckle before stopping at the stage door. David’s brother and drummer for the band, Steve was standing there as well. I waved to him and he smiled and waved back. We weren’t supposed to talk behind the stage door because the microphones on stage would pick up our voices. So, I decided to save what I wanted to say to them both until after the concert was over so I’d appear to be more professional, even though I wasn’t really a novice either. I’d done at least ten concerts of both singing and dance, and even more live performances from when I was in musical theater classes, and plays up until about the age of ten. I whispered to David as quietly as I ever could, “I’m ready, David. If you are, we can get up there now.” I spoke near his ear, but very close to his face.

He gave me another smile, then suddenly a quick kiss on the cheek, and said in the same whisper as myself, “I’m always ready, you sweetheart.” He opened the doors and, once again, we were off. It was going to be another good night. I could tell this because of the fact that the auditorium was filled with people. There was rarely a night in Japan’s home country that the venue wasn’t completely filled. This made us all very happy and made us less nervous, surprisingly ─ you’d think that the more filled the room was, the worse it would be, but no, not for us ─ and we could hear our names being called out from all corners and spaces in the room at different times. The energy of the crowds always excited me. I’d only ever been in front of a crowd of about 500 or 600 at most, But this stadium, the Hammersmith Odeon Theatre in London, had at least a thousand people in it. That’s twice what I’m used to! But I was handling it better than I thought I would, thankfully.

“Well, hello there, folks. I’m David Sylvian. Let me introduce you to my band and backup singers...” He spent little time on the introductions of the others before coming over to me and putting his arm around me. “And perhaps you’ve noticed this newcomer. Well, this, my dear friends is Kris.” He explained that I’d be with them for quite a long time to come. I’d actually been involved with Japan since late 1978, when I was first invited to sing backup on their first record “Adolescent Sex”, which was quite an honor, considering I’d only sung in school and throughout my life, but never professionally. To be honest, this whole past year and a half has been so fast, kind of like a “whirlwind” as they say.”I couldn’t thank you enough for being a part of this tour.” David said to me after a few other words of praise.

“Well, the same to you and the band. And thank you to everyone else for being so welcoming to me and supportive. It means a lot.” I was truly pleased to be there and to be a part of something so big. It was an exciting time to be alive. “Thank you all, and I’m excited to finally be able to use my voice on such a global scale.”

“Thank you, Kris. And... on that note, let’s get this night started!” David said, getting energetic and signaling to the backstage management to turn the lights off and get the fog machines rolling. This was going to be quite a good night. A packed house, good energy, and atmosphere to boot.

 

After the final round of applause had sounded throughout the theatre, we all stood for a moment and took bows. David said, “Thank you all for coming. Goodnight!” before handing the mic to me for a moment.

I mumbled away from the mic, “David, I don’t know how to close a show...” He ignored me, just telling me to say goodnight. “Well, then. Goodnight, everyone. Be safe getting home!” I shrugged and turned off the mic and carried it offstage, walking with the boys.

One could call them boys, because they were after all only about 21 give or take. Besides, they were all very young looking and energetic. This was one precursor to the Quiet Life Tour. We’d all be doing shows for a couple years, figuring out where we’d come on the tour.

The concert was a hit among practically all of the fans between the ages of 12 and 40, there about. We’d all gotten to our dressing rooms. Just as I was pulling on another button-down shirt to head home in, that is back to the hotel, I heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” I asked. I thought it might be David. Perhaps he needed my help with who knows what, but I didn’t so I went to look through the peep-hole. Sure enough, it was in fact David. “Oh, David. Ah, come in.” I opened the door and let him in, forgetting that I hadn’t completely buttoned up the shirt.

“Sorry. The others left already. I’m here alone now.” He paused, only looking at my partially covered chest a moment before my realizing of it. He quickly looked away and said awkwardly, “Ah... Well, I guess I’m a bit lonely back at the other dressing room. I hope you don’t mind me coming in here.”

“Oh, um, not really. I was almost done, uh-erm.” I said with a clearing of my throat, trying to dismiss David’s moment from a few seconds ago. I probably was blushing a bit by now. I quickly tried to button my shirt, but my hands were so shaky that I couldn’t quite get them. But I managed to do so with a bit of a struggle.

David noticed that struggle. He walked a bit closer to me. “Is everything okay, Kris?” He kept his eyes upward this time, sincerely asking me how I was. He took my hands. “You’re shaking. Maybe you need to sit for a moment, maybe drink some water or something?”

I nodded, not wanting to say no, but I was just overwhelmed with everything that had happened that night, and then David Sylvian once again coming to see me. And the fact that he and I were alone now didn’t help my nerves either. So, I supposed I could spare a few minutes to let him take care of me. “Ah, yeah. S-sure. Water sounds good.”

He sat me down on the sofa there and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of cold water for me, grabbing one for himself as well. He sat down softly next to me, pretty closely, too. He opened the water for me and handed it to me.

Shakily, I brought it to my mouth and took a few sips. “Thank you, David.” He nodded and took a sip of his own water. “But I’m feeling better now,” I lied. “You don’t have to stay here. See?” I stood up really quickly and wobbled a bit. Clearly he wouldn’t believe me.

He stood up and held my arms to steady me. “Are you sure about that? Maybe we should get you back to the hotel, ah?”

“Yeah... I guess so. Sorry.” He shrugged and smiled. ‘It’s alright’, I assumed. I grabbed my jacket and David and I walked out to the street, catching a few left-over fans from tonight’s audience that were hoping to catch a glimpse of Japan or at least some of its members and of course, they did.

David tried to ignore the fans there for tonight. But he had to say to them, “I’m sorry. Kris is not feeling well right now so we have to go. Excuse me, sorry. See you at the next concert, perhaps.”

They seemed only slightly disappointed. Japan’s fans seemed to be more sincere, rather than ignorant and only out for a photo or an autograph. I heard one of the girls say, “Aw, no problem, David.” Another boy reached out to me to say he hoped I would feel better.

I smiled at them and then to David. “Thank you everyone, see you next time!” I said to the crowd. I really did feel weak, but now that I was outside, the night air made me feel a bit chillier, bringing my weakness back a bit stronger. All I had on was a button up shirt and a pea coat; not the best decision in the nippy, October in London. I was honestly thankful to David now for his being there with me. I don’t think I could have handled hailing a cab and riding back to the hotel on my own. “And thank you, David. Thank you for taking me home.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble, really. I just hope you feel better soon.” He opened the cab door. In my haze, I hadn’t realized he had already hailed the cab for us. I guess David was acting as a guardian angel that evening. “Do you need me to stay with you once we get back there?”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to see once I get there. But I think the night air may have just made it worse.” I coughed hard into my arm. My throat had started to hurt. “Ah, see? I knew I should have brought a few more pieces of warmer clothes. Maybe that hat and gloves that I brought would have been a good idea.” I took a deep breath and looked at David, tired appearance and all. I then leaned into his shoulder, not thinking, again, also too tired to have my usual posture.

David didn’t mind. He seemed to enjoy my company, actually. He leaned into me lightly also while we rode in the cab back to the hotel. “Well, as long as you feel better soon. I just wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving you while you’re feeling like this.” David rubbed my shoulder a bit, still worrying for my health. “I can stay as long as you need me, Kris.”

I smiled without changing positions. “Thank you, David. I really appreciate that. Are you like this with anyone else?” I don’t know why I asked him that. If I could sound any less genuine. ‘Jeez... why did I just ask that? Now I sound insensitive...’ I sighed. “Never mind. That wasn’t what I meant to ask, it’s just that I─”

David interrupted me. “No, it’s fine. I understood what you meant. And, well, sometimes, yes. Sometimes I do help out when the other members of the band are feeling sick. But it happens so rarely now that I guess this today brought out the old helping nature again.” He looked forward to the street we were on then. “Oh, right here is fine, sir. We’re here. We’re here, Kris.”

“Okay. Thank you, sir. And thank you, David for calling the ride. In truth, I hadn’t heard it. I guess I was really under the weather back there. Also, I still feel a bit sick now. Not as much as before, though.” I grabbed hold to David’s hand as he pulled me out of the car. “I think I’d still feel better if you stayed with me for a while. If you don’t mind...”

David looked at me and smiled. “Mind? Why would I mind that? I’ll stay with you, yeah. I want to see you’re okay.” David put his arms around my shoulders and walked me to the entrance of the hotel. “Here we are. Which room number do you have, again?”

“I have room 19C. It’s next to Mick’s.” I pulled my key out of my pocket and walked into the elevator. “Can you get the door then, David?”

“Sure.” He closed the elevator door manually, not waiting for it to close on its own. “Last thing I want is to wait here for you to collapse.”

“Oh, right,” I said, holding onto the railing, digging my fingertips into the cold metal surface. “I hate elevators, to be honest.” They always made me queasy on their own, and now that I was feeling queasy already, it just made the feeling worse.

“Why’s that, Kris?” David asked, standing close to me, making sure I didn’t fall.

“It’s because of the feeling of suddenly moving up floors. I’d probably be better off on walking stairs. Well, not today. Nothing is good for me today...”

David held on to my arm and said nothing, remaining concerned for me. Less than a minute passed, though and we were at my floor. David spoke quietly, close to me. “Ready to go now?”

I took a deep breath, and noticed that when the elevator stopped, I felt a bit less queasy, still weak, but at least not as sick as when I got into the car to arrive at the current place. “Yep. I feel a little bit better.”

“Okay. Do you still want me to be in there with you? To make sure you stay that way?” David said as he opened the elevator doors to lead me back to my hotel room.

I walked beside him, he still held my arm, and I pursed my lips as if I hadn’t heard what he said. He was getting anxious as to my answer and just when he was about to repeat himself I answered, “Yes, please do.”

He nodded and continued walking me to my room. “So, have you felt this way before, Kris?”

I thought a moment. “Actually, yes I have. There’s an elevator at a store in the city where I live and whenever I ride it, I feel the same queasiness as today. I don’t know what it is. Could it be vertigo?”

“Perhaps. Is this your room? 19C, right?” David asked me, stopping at the door he’d stated. I looked up to the number, it now being a bit blurry to me, nodded and tried to unlock the door.

My hands were shaking and I dropped the key right out of my grip. It felt like my hands were numb, or so cold they were like it. “Shit,” I mumbled in a whispering voice. “Yeah, this is it.” I started to get frustrated and started to cry a little, covering my eyes with open palms.

He noticed immediately. “Aw, Kris...” he said, and knelt down to grab the key, then unlocked the door for me. “I’m sorry this has turned out this way. I’ll definitely stay with you for a while, if you’ll let me.”

I looked up at him and smiled in appreciation. “Yeah. I’m sorry... I’m sure there were other things you had planned to do tonight.” I sniffled and wiped away my tears. I was crying more out of anger and frustration than the fact that I was sick.

“No, Kris. I rarely do anything after concerts, because I’m usually pretty tired. So, no, you’re fine. Really. I’m glad to be here.” He smiled and gave me a hug. “Do you feel any better now?” he asked while he still held me.

“Much better, yes. Thank you for your help.” I turned around to walk to my bathroom to take off my makeup. “I'll be right back.”

David wasn't going to go anywhere. He was content to sit and wait for me. He'd been with me all day and I don't think he was about to leave now. “Alright, Kris.”

 

After I had freshened up I came back out and of course, David was still sitting where he had been. He looked so refined sitting in that chair near the window.

He turned his face to me and smiled, very sweetly and beautifully. “Hey there, Kris. You know, you still look beautiful even without any makeup.” He stood up and walked to me, getting very close.

“Well, thanks.” He took even one step closer. “Uh, David?” I backed up one step. “What is it, David? What's wrong?”

“Nothing at all... In fact, being here with you feels the most natural thing I've ever done.” David held my hands again. “And, truth be told, I'm falling in love with you. Now, please hear me out. This past year has been wonderful getting to know you and singing with you, just being with you.”

“Oh, David. I'm only eighteen. And I-”

“That’s just the point, Kris, but please let me finish. ...You are eighteen, an adult, and you'll be nineteen in a little more than two months. But, I love you. I'd like you to stay with us as a permanent back-up vocalist, and as my lover. What do you say?”

I paused before giving my response. “Well, David. I can't say that this year hasn't been just as much a joy as it has been for you, but I had planned on going to college next year. I love you too, David. But-”

“Please don't disappoint me. I'd never stand in your way of your education. In fact, I'd help you in any way I could. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you to pieces.”

“David... I love you too. But- A-and you'd really help me with college?”

“Absolutely, I would.” David squeezed my hands. “Please let me do that? And please let me love you?”

“Okay. Yes. Oh yes, David.” I hugged him tightly. “You can love me until the day I die if you want.”

“Then, may i start tonight?” he asked releasing me a bit from the hug, grasping around my elbows.

I let out a sigh, nervous but happy to be held like that. “You mean... have sex?”

He moved a hand to my waist. “That’s precisely what I mean, Kris.” He ran his fingers up and down the same spot slowly, arousing me.

“I don’t know... please tell me you have a condom at least.”

“Oh, Kris,” David said teasingly, as if I was stupid. “Of course I do. I always have one.” He smirked slightly. He put his other hand, the one that wasn’t on my waist, on my lips. They were chapped. My lip quivered, as well, out of nervousness again. Or perhaps it was excitement. Either way, it was very hard to hide the fact that I was in love with him.

I didn’t know what to do, when suddenly, David grabbed my waist again - in both hands this time. “Kris, please... let me make love to you.” As he said this, he pulled my flush against him. All of him. He had an erection. This felt extremely strange, but pleasurable at the same time.

I sighed and leaned into him. “David...” I smiled, not looking up, saying, “Okay. We can have sex.” I finally looked up to him, and he was smiling, happy. 

“Oh I'm so glad...” David said. He spent no more time with useless words. He kissed me on the lips this time. I suppose he's been holding this in all day. We've known each other for more than a year now, mind you. I have no regrets at what happened next.

David marched me over to my bed and laid me down, kissing my neck and rubbing his hands very faintly up my sides. That drove me crazy. It was so sensitive there in those places and so I found myself already immersed in rapture.

He started unbuttoning my shirt and then his own. I helped him. We were moving so fast, a hurricane of love making, some might say. I know it’s probably a bit cliché, though.

But besides that, David was really focused on me and how I felt. He'd been that way for as long as I'd known him. He'd often stop between rehearsals to see if I was okay with how I sounded and how it all came together.

Music could be as passioned as sex and general love, depending on the feeling and the story behind the song. I certainly felt loved that night in the hotel.

About three minutes had passed and we had both gotten completely naked by then. I barely noticed because I had my eyes closed the whole time. I don't know why, but I guess not seeing what is happening is just as entertaining as watching it. Feeling love is just as important as seeing it. If a person doesn't feel love, then it's not love at all, but simply lust.

David kissed my neck again, up to my ear, and finally back onto my mouth again. “Mmh,” he vocalized in his throat very softly. “Kris, can I touch you?” His hand started to slowly move down my chest and my stomach, then stopped. He waited for my reply, looking commandingly into my eyes.

“Yes, do touch me,” I said, in wait for his hand to continue on. He did, and to his hand, my hips rose up. “I like it... David just keep going. Please.” I bit my lips in pleasure, and moaned a little.

David kept going and tried to make me come with just his hand. He then realized it was taking too long, so he reached into my pants to do a better job. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it now.”

“No, I do like it...” I said quietly. I closed my eyes and let him keep going.

Just as it was starting to feel like I was going to orgasm, he stopped and kissed my neck again, just holding my hips.

“David, why... why did you stop?” I asked opening my eyes and peering down to his head engulfed under the hair by my neck.

“Well, we can’t have this going by too quickly, can we?” He asked brazenly, then looking up to my eyes, a slight smirk across his face again.

“Oh...” I nodded, understanding what he meant. ‘So he wants to prolong this as long as possible... okay then,’ I thought and sighed again. He probably noticed my facial expression, which was most likely red as a tomato by now.

He kept pulling the same move for about five minutes and by the end of it, I felt warm in all places... I have to say, it was a very strange and wonderful sensation. I’d never been pleasured like that before, even in all my four high school years. I’d had boyfriends sure, but we’d never done anything like this.

“Just get to it already!” I said in a bit of a raised voice. I just wanted him to stop teasing me and do the damn deed. He heard me and looked at me with wide eyes.

“God, Kris. Okay then,” He said and licked behind my ear. “As you wish.” He chuckled and lifted my legs up and rapidly pulled me towards him.

That action in itself surprised me, and I had to catch my breath. Thank goodness I was already wet enough down there for it to kind of act as a lubrication. “Damn it, David. You’re crazy...”

He finally entered me and I just gasped again. I really couldn’t remember much after that. But I know I must have made a lot of noise because I could hear my voice echo through the room.

 

I awoke a few hours later because I needed to go to the bathroom. David was still there with me, but he’d fallen asleep too. I got out very slowly, but he did rouse just slightly, scratching his eyebrow in his sleep. I was a bit scared now to leave, I didn’t want to wake him. He was sleeping like an angel!

I started to get out of the bed again, and I actually made it this time without David stirring. ‘Good,’ I thought and relieved myself and washed my hands and face again. I’d barely looked at myself in the mirror, but when I did, I noticed David’s red lipstick marks all over my body. ‘Oh gosh... I forgot he still had his lipstick on when he brought me home.’

I shrugged and turned off the lights in the bathroom and returned to the bed, this time, quickly getting in and covering up again. It had gotten colder in the room too, and thank goodness for the warm person next to me. I snuggled into him and went to sleep again.

He kissed my hand, which he held sweetly in his own. “Thank you Kris. Tonight has been wonderful... I wonder what the rest of the tour is going to be like.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be additional chapters coming soon, so check in every so often. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, would you please be so kind as to tell me in the comments below, what you thought about it? Thank you!


End file.
